International Standard ISO-FIX has been established, specifying the method for fixing the child seat to the vehicle seat. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-36282 (Patent Literature 1) discloses background art of the vehicle seat configured to store the ISO-FIX compatible anchor capable of fixing the ISO-FIX type child seat. The vehicle seat disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been made to solve the problem of deterioration in appearance quality owing to revealed recess of the pad that has been covered with the bezel attached thereto, which is made visible through the bottom hole of the bottom wall of the bezel for the anchor. Specifically, the vehicle seat includes the anchor engaged with an engagement member of the child seat so as to be held, and a recess for storing the anchor, which is formed in the pad at the rear end of the seat cushion, or at the lower end of the seat back, and the trim cover for covering the pad, which is opened above the pad recess covered with the bezel from above the trim cover. The bezel made of flexible material has upper and lower flaps integrated to constitute the bottom wall of the bezel. The bezel is put over the pad recess while leaving space to the rear of the upper and the lower flaps. The engagement member of the child seat is brought into engagement with the anchor by pushing the upper and the lower flaps of the bezel rearward into the space behind the pad recess. Alternatively, the engagement may be made without pushing the upper and the lower flaps rearward.